<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【海赫】别扭男与无问题男的一天 by hesmygirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328822">【海赫】别扭男与无问题男的一天</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesmygirl/pseuds/hesmygirl'>hesmygirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haeeunland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesmygirl/pseuds/hesmygirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>穿越之我不好意思哄老婆所以让年轻的我去哄，失败了也不丢脸（。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【海赫】别扭男与无问题男的一天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5<br/>门铃在响，没有消停的趋势。<br/>李赫宰前一晚失眠，好不容易睡了一会儿又被吵醒了。他烦躁地拿枕头捂住脑袋，拖长声音喊了句：“圭——” <br/>虽然对方肯定听不见。<br/>他摸到手机，划开ins，系统友善地提示：用户gyuram88正在直播中。<br/>阿西，这什么呀。李赫宰困乏中，最近也没有舞台表演，他委屈了好久，软绵绵地骂了一句，好像要哭了。<br/>一直吵也不是回事，他叹了口气，揉了揉眼睛，起身去开门。<br/>门忽然被推开，叮咚的铃声戛然而止。外面的人来不及收回手，冷不丁被撞了一下，吃痛地嗷了一声。<br/>门外是个小男孩，看着像刚上大学的年纪，脸上还有淡淡的粉刺印痕。过耳的咖啡色中长发，刚刚淋过一场雨，头发可怜地拧成几绺，雨滴都没擦干净，顺着脸颊流。大眼睛忽闪忽闪地盯着李赫宰。<br/>李赫宰的脑袋像一团浆糊，一时运转不过来，浑身汗毛立起，愣在原地。他后知后觉，正要去问对方痛不痛。那小男孩先开口了。<br/>“我喜欢你。”</p><p>4<br/>“……李东海？” 李赫宰问。<br/>李东海来宿舍找他，本身没什么好奇怪的，但这个人显然比他前几天在会议室见到的那位小上若干岁。李赫宰伸手掐了一把自己的胳膊，嘶……是疼的。<br/>小男孩跃跃欲试：“让我试试！”还没等李赫宰反应，他一拳抡在对方身上：“不是做梦，是真的真的真的！”<br/>“……” 妈的，是暴力狂本人了。李赫宰咬牙切齿，捏紧拳头，又松开。能怎么办，同龄的时候还能互相殴打，现在揍回去叫虐待小朋友，他良心不安。<br/>“哥——来人了吗？”曺圭贤在房间里懒洋洋地问，他好像下播了。<br/>“是送外卖的！”还好反应快，李赫宰冒了一身冷汗，忙不迭推着湿漉漉的李东海回自己的房间，一边嘴里还在碎碎念：这让别人看见了可不得了。</p><p>“所以你是怎么回事？” 李赫宰无意识地叉着腰，质问坐在地上对着他的iPad戳戳点点的人。<br/>“哦哟哟哟哟，现在科技这么发达的吗，掌上电脑都发展成这样了，有这么多游戏可以玩欸。”李东海充耳不闻，沉浸在小游戏里。<br/>李赫宰正要发火，对方忽然捏住他的拇指：“赫宰，借你的指纹用一用。”<br/>李赫宰还以为他要玩什么高级的，一看，下了个水果忍者，正盘着腿兴致勃勃地切着散落的西瓜香蕉，他火气更大了。<br/>李东海这时又识趣了：“李东海叫我来的，2020年的李东海。我也不知道他怎么搞到我的联系方式的，总之是联系到了。他让我跟你讲，前几天不是故意和你闹别扭的，别生气了。”<br/>李赫宰发懵，他压根不记得他们吵过架，更别谈跟对方置气了，他又不记仇，何况还是跟李东海。但他还是纳闷：“他怎么不自己来？” <br/> “啊！我miss了一个火龙果！”年轻的李东海懊恼到抱住头，他缓过来又说：“他不好意思啊，他是什么人你还不清楚吗。他找到我的时候说自己尽力了，就是说不出口。反正我听他那语气还是很诚恳的。” <br/>“他开的什么条件？” 李赫宰抱着胳膊。<br/>李东海嘿嘿地笑了一下，掩饰自己被识穿的尴尬。 “他说把你哄好了就请我吃烤肉，除了猪五花以外还有牛肉哦！我们现在赚得不够多……”李东海低着头绕手指，“还吃不起肉。” <br/>李赫宰被逗笑，忘了生气，拍了一下那颗毛绒绒的咖啡色脑袋。<br/>“你也太好收买了。” 他的话里一半是好笑一半是心酸。曾几何时他们也饮食不自由过。</p><p> “哥～我出门了。晚上还有个酒局。”曺圭贤敲门。<br/>李赫宰朝李东海摆摆手，示意他藏起来。李东海收到指令，弓着腰躲在床边。<br/>李赫宰挪到门口，小心翼翼地把门拉开一个缝： “byebye，gyu。记得吃点柿子垫垫胃，比较不伤身。”<br/>对方轻飘飘地回：“哥，就你的酒量，不用担心我。” <br/>李赫宰又要咬紧牙，那个人故意伸长脖子，好像在往房间里张望，尽管什么也不可能看到。<br/> “哟，带人回来啦？”他挑挑眉，好像一个八卦的中年妇女，用手拢住嘴：“东海哥吗？” <br/> “……”<br/>李赫宰砰地把门关上。</p><p>3<br/>“你给我洗好了再出来。”<br/>李赫宰把李东海扔进浴室。<br/>等李东海洗干净了走出来，那个人嫌闷，已经脱了长裤，宽大的居家卫衣勉强罩住屁. 股。他指了指床边叠好的衣服：“先穿我的。” <br/>他把收拾好的李东海摁在床上，往对方头上盖了条毛巾，像照顾宠物狗那样给他擦头发。<br/> “坐好，给你吹头。”<br/>李赫宰才除过毛，两条白花花的大腿立在李东海面前，晃得他失神。年轻的李东海很少见过这种场面，哪儿也不敢看，鬼使神差去闻身上的衣服，是清爽的柔顺剂味，还有一点——可能，多半，也许，是他的心理作用——还有一点李赫宰的体味。于是他可耻地硬了。<br/>李东海做了两分钟思想斗争，最后还是夺过李赫宰手里的电吹风扔到床上，对方一下失去平衡，跌坐在他腿上，这才发现有个硬硬的东西顶着自己。<br/>“李东海，你不是吧。”李赫宰笑他。<br/>李东海一把抱住他，喘着粗. 气，殷切地说：“李赫宰，帮我咬。” <br/>李赫宰发现自己也可耻地脸红了，他按掉吹风的开关，慢条斯理地：“烫到你怎么办。” <br/>一时间两个人都不说话。李东海以为这算是被拒绝了，羞耻得想挖个洞把自己埋起来。谁知道李赫宰忽然跪下去，分开他的腿，晃着脑袋舔了起来。<br/>李东海意. 乱. 情.迷，喃喃念着他的名字：hyuk、hyuk……<br/>他半眯着眼，发现李赫宰吃胖了，含着他的时候腮帮还是有肉的，异常色. 情。对方显然比他有经验得多，知道含到喉咙里时要用力吸一下，还轻轻捏了一会儿他的精. 囊。<br/>李东海很快就泄出来。他就喜欢逞口舌之快：“李赫宰，你看着好. 色哦。”<br/>2020年的李赫宰也不是什么老实人：“李东海，你好快哦。”<br/>小朋友憋了一脸红。<br/>“你也太浓了，平时吃清淡点，好好睡觉。”李赫宰找了张纸巾擦嘴。<br/>小朋友想找只枕头闷死自己。</p><p>李赫宰往厨房走。<br/>李东海怕他消失：“你去哪？”<br/>“煎牛排。”<br/>李赫宰撕开厚切菲力的包装，耳朵和肩膀间夹着手机：“大美食家，请教一下怎么稀释胡椒酱的脂肪，我最近上火了。不要弄得太难吃哦。”<br/>电话那头的曺圭贤喝了点酒，语气都软了很多： “哥你不是点过外卖吗？”<br/>“你哥哥我一天要吃八顿你不知道吗？”<br/>李赫宰挂了电话，小声嘟囔：臭小子，你给我吃什么，我又给你吃什么。</p><p>2<br/>李东海满足地摸了摸自己圆滚滚的肚子。<br/>李赫宰忽然问他：“你现在几岁？”<br/>李东海反问：“2020年的李东海跟我提过，后来我们组了unit，行程还很多。那你不是经常和我在一起，你自己看不出来吗？”<br/>李赫宰去挠他的下巴：“不讲敬语是要挨揍的。” 他又说：“就是老在一起，很多事情才记不清。太多了，记不完的。”<br/>“我是从2006年来的。”<br/> “……”李赫宰哽了一下，慢慢抱住李东海，像在安慰人似的，一下又一下轻轻拍着对方的背。“东海，多回家陪家人。” <br/>“我当然会。”他很乖巧，像只小狮子。又有神采又乖巧。<br/>“东海呀，要当自由的大人。哦不，开心就好。你要开心地长大。”<br/>“我答应你。” <br/>“现在的我等着你长大。过会儿你要是回到过去了，以前的我会陪你长大。”<br/>轮到李东海沉默了。他不声不响半天，终于嗫嚅着问：“李赫宰，你现在还喜欢我吗？” <br/>对方这才发现他是感动坏了，要哭了。<br/>“喜欢。”<br/>“有多喜欢？” 小男孩不依不饶。<br/>喜欢到平均一周要做两次。但这么说显得有点不正经，于是李赫宰用力抱着他，往他脖子里蹭了蹭：“喜欢到可以把我的饭分给你一半。”<br/>李东海吸了吸鼻子，对答案很满意。</p><p>晚上在圭贤回来以前，李赫宰送别了年轻版的李东海。</p><p>1<br/>李赫宰打给同龄的李东海。<br/>提示铃嘟嘟半天那个人才接。<br/>一接通，那个人声音发紧。“喂。”<br/>“我原谅你了。明天来宿舍吃饭。” <br/>“哦……好。”<br/>李赫宰在心里翻了个白眼，都求到小朋友那里去了，闷骚个什么劲。他起了坏心眼。<br/>“李东海。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“我给他，” 我帮他舔了，哦不，哪能这么便宜你，“我跟他做了。”<br/>“莫呀！！——” <br/>“白痴。”李赫宰说完就挂了。<br/>后来李东海在line上疯狂轰炸他。<br/>爆哭. jpg<br/>掀桌子. jpg<br/>展示肱二头肌. jpg<br/>可怜兮兮. jpg<br/>“李赫宰！到底跟他做没做！做没做！”<br/>而年长的李先生早已打开静音模式，沉沉睡去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>